Tsubasa Absolom 2022
by Miss Osaki
Summary: UA. Dans un monde où les prisons sont devenues privées, et où le directeur a tous les droits, le militaire Kurogane est condamné à perpétuité. Inspiré du film Absolom 2022. KuroFye, et T parce que l'histoire est assez trash.
1. Chapter 1

Tsubasa Absolom 2022

**Nouvelle fic sur tsubasa, encore une KuroFye ^^ Ca fait un long moment que cette idée me trotte dans la tête alors j'ai fini par l'écrire.**

**Cette fic est inspirée d'un film, Absolom 2022. Ca parle d'un futur où il existe des prisons privées, ou le directeur a tous les pouvoirs. Bien entendu dans les prisons masculines, il n'y a pas de filles ^^ Mais le film ne développe rien de bien yaoi (quel dommage, il y a pourtant un tel potentiel T.T). Enfin bref, si vous connaissez ce film, vous reconnaitrez tout de suite les personnages, sinon regardez le ^^ je n'ai pas encore écrit la fin, mais je pense bien que celle-ci ne suivra pas exactement ce qu'il y a dans le film ^^ **

**Bonne lecture !!**

Le militaire avançait au pas. Gauche, droite, gauche, droite, au même rythme que les autres. Ses yeux rubis se posèrent sur son supérieur hiérarchique, qui les regardait défiler en rangs bien ordonnés. Le militaire sorti du rang, et avant que qui que ce soit ait le temps de réagir, il trancha la tête de son supérieur.

*******

En plein désert, un train magnétique glissait vers le pire endroit du monde. Une prison. Mais pas n'importe quelle prison ; celle-ci était privée, tenue par un multimilliardaire qui exploitait ses prisonniers, le directeur Fei Wan Lead. Sa prison était un lieu top secret car le gouvernement savait que l'opinion publique ne serait pas favorable à cet endroit où l'on foulait, ou plutôt écrasait, le droit humain et la dignité.

Dans le train, le militaire aux yeux rouges regardait défiler le paysage. Au loin, la forme de la prison se profilait, immense et menaçante.

*******

Tous les prisonniers avaient été alignés dans le couloir. Devant eux, un hologramme apparu, et Fei Wan Lead leur parla par cet intermédiaire.

- Si vous êtes ici, c'est que la société n'a plus rien à faire de vous. Vous êtes des déchets. Mon rôle consiste à produire, et à vous utiliser soit comme main d'œuvre, soit comme matière première. Les règles de cet établissement sont simples : pas de sorties, pas de visites, pas de téléphone, pas de courrier, pas d'ordinateur, et surtout pas de remise de peine. Vous ne sortirez d'ici qu'une fois morts. Votre seule issue est la mort, d'ailleurs pour le reste de l'humanité vous n'existez déjà plus. Ici, vous êtes aux portes de l'enfer.

Et sur ces paroles, les prisonniers furent conduits et jetés dans leurs cellules.

Le directeur s'adressa à un garde.

- Amenez-moi le détenu 4920.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'homme se tenait devant le directeur.

- Détenu 4920, autrefois Kurogane. Militaire de profession, vous avez été plusieurs fois décoré. Vous avez tué votre général. Votre analyse psychologique met en évidence un refus total et catégorique de l'autorité. Il faudra pourtant vous pliez à nos règles. il sourit avec morgue, et se retourna pour consulter l'écran de son ordinateur. Quelque chose à ajouter ?

- Kurogane le regarda froidement dans les yeux.

- Ne me tournez plus jamais le dos. déclara-t-il.

Fei Wan le regarda avec mépris, et fit un geste pour que l'on amène le militaire à sa cellule.

Le brun fut jeté dans une pièce simplement pourvue de deux planches accrochées au mur, faisant office de lits. Un homme occupait l'un d'eux. Il tendit un morceau de pain à Kurogane.

- Tiens. Je l'ai gardé pour toi. Sinon ils te laissent crever de faim quand tu arrive. dit-il Kurogane porta la nourriture à sa bouche. Non, non, pas maintenant ! Ils savent tout, ici, même si tu ne dis rien ils savent ! Ils savent tout ! Ils lisent dans ta tête, c'est ça, ils lisent tes pensées !

Ailleurs dans la prison, Fei Wan écoutait les divagations du prisonnier, enregistré par un micro caché…

*******

Des cris résonnaient dans le couloir. Ils étaient poussés par un homme que deux gardes emmenaient alors qu'il se débattait.

Kurogane réveilla son compagnon de cellule, qui avait dit s'appeler Watanuki.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est-ce qu'ils l'emmènent ?

Watanuki avait l'air totalement paniqué.

- Absolom ! Ils le conduisent à Absolom… il murmurait de plus en plus vite. Absolom. L'enfer. Pire qu'ici. Ils ont des dents aiguisées, et des couteaux, et ils n'ont aucun scrupule, et… Non ! Ils vont venir me chercher, ils viennent pour moi, je le sais !

- Mais non. Regarde, ils ont pris quelqu'un d'autre. grogna Kuro. Watanuki lui avait dit qu'il était là depuis 10 ans, Kurogane comprenait qu'il ait perdu la raison.

Au fur et à mesure que les cris s'éloignaient, Watanuki se calmait. Il finit par s'endormir à nouveau.

*******

Le lendemain, lorsque Kurogane se réveilla, sa cellule était vise. Il jura sourdement.

Des gardes le conduisirent jusqu'à une grande salle circulaire. Au centre de celle-ci, Watanuki était attaché à une grande croix, comme un X, en métal.

Fei Wan était là…

- Détourner de la nourriture, c'est très grave. commença le directeur. Vous avez de quoi survivre, ni plus, ni moins. Il prit une matraque électrique. La punition pour ce délit est de 10 décharges.

Il appuya la matraque contre la peau de Watanuki et pressa le déclencheur. Le prisonnier hurla de douleur alors que l'électricité parcourait son corps.

- La nourriture était pour vous, détenu 4920, c'est vous qui lui donnerez les 9 autres décharges. dit le directeur en plaçant la matraque dans la main de Kurogane. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil et laissa tomber la matraque.

- Je vous donne 5 secondes. le menaça le directeur. Après, je tue cet homme. il pointa une arme sur le visage de Watanuki.

Kurogane ramassa la matraque, s'approcha de la croix et … saisi le poignet de Fei Wan, lui prenant son arme. Il appuya celle-ci contre la tempe du directeur. Le militaire jeta un regard autours de lui, et relâcha le directeur, en jetant son arme à terre.

Il ne voulait pas s'évader, du moins pas tout de suite.

Il devait expier ses crimes…

*******

Absolom était une île. Et l'hélicoptère dans lequel se trouvait Kurogane se dirigeait droit vers elle.

L'appareil ne se posa même pas, il rasa le sol et quelqu'un expulsa Kurogane .

Aussitôt qu'il fut à terre, le brun se mit à couvert en dessous des arbres.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de marcher. Marcher ou mourir, c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'on lui avait appris à l'armée. Elle lui avait appris aussi à tuer, sans état d'âme, sans hésitation.

Une brindille craqua, et les sens aiguisés de Kurogane perçurent aussitôt ce son. Il ne put pourtant rien faire lorsqu'une fléchette se planta dans son coup.

Le monde se brouilla devant les yeux de Kurogane, avant de devenir néant lorsque le militaire s'évanouit…


	2. Chapter 2

Tsubasa absolom 2022 chapitre 2

**Il n'y a rien de changé depuis ma dernière note ^^ Fye et Kuro ne sont hélas toujours pas à moi T.T ni le concept du film Absolom 2022. **

**J'en profite (vite fait ^^'') pour répondre aux reviews ^^ (meeeerciiiiii vous ne pourrez jamais voir à quel point ça me fait plaisir quand j'en reçois une TT_TT l'émotion ultime.) **

**Shishi_chan : Merci beaucoup ^^ si tu as hâte, alors je vais m'activer pour la publier sans trop tarder (bon, on va dire que je vais faire de mon mieux XD) ^^ et… oui ^^'' je n'aime pas décrire, en plus le premier chapitre me servait uniquement à planter le décor, donc je laisse l'horrible prison, ses pensionnaires et les traitements qui leur sont infligés à votre entière imagination ^^**

**Ali-chan : Merci ^^ je vais essayer de rester dans cette belle ambiance agréable, limite glauque XD **

**Mille fois merci (ah, je l'ai déjà dit… Bon ben passons à la fic alors :D )**

Le brun fut réveillé par un coup de pied. Une douleur aigüe se fit sentir au niveau de ses côtes. Kurogane ouvrit les yeux. Il était entouré d'hommes sales, dont une grande majorité arborait des tatouages, ou des peintures de guerre. Le type qui venait de frapper Kurogane tenait une arme, un lance-roquette. Kurogane sentit immédiatement que c'était lui le chef des autres pouilleux.

- Bien le bonjour, cher visiteur, lança le chef. Je me présente, je m'appelle Marek. Bienvenue dans notre village de vacance, continua-t-il ironiquement. Regardez, cher client, bungalow tout confort, piscine chauffée en plein air.

Il désigna des baraques de fortune, et un petit étang envahi d'algues vertes et odorantes. Les hommes de Marek riaient grassement en étendant les paroles de leur chef.

- Bien sûr, continua Marek, nous vous proposons plusieurs activités sportives.

- Le ping pong ? répliqua Kurogane, bien décidé à emmerder le plus possible ce type dont la tête ne lui revenait pas.

- Le water-polo, répondit Marek qui n'avait pas encore quitté son sourire carnassier. Et voici notre animateur.

Il plaça une courte lance dans les mains de Kurogane et le propulsa sur une mince planche en bois qui surplombait l'étang malodorant, tandis qu'un homme se plaçait de l'autre côté de la planche. Visiblement, l'enjeu du combat était de ne pas tomber dans l'étang. L'homme placé en face de lui était deux fois plus large, et ses muscles semblaient particulièrement puissants ; il démontra sa force en explosant un rocher d'un simple coup de marteau. Il s'avança lentement vers Kurogane, se délectant des vivats des autres hommes, et sûr de sa victoire. La foule agglutinée autours de l'étang criait pour l'encourager, il accéléra légèrement son allure et …

Tomba dans l'étang, transpercé par la lance que Kurogane venait de propulser sur lui, offrant une fin anticipée au combat.

Après un instant de stupeur, Marek rejoignit Kurogane.

- Et bien… Une issue assez inattendue. Tu es fort, dis-moi, que dirais-tu de faire partie de ma garde personnelle ?

- Je n'ai pas de maître !, et en prononçant ces paroles, Kurogane arracha le lance-roquette des mains de Marek et propulsa le chef dans l'étang avant de s'enfuir.

- Rattrapez-le ! hurla Marek.

Tous les hommes se lancèrent a la poursuite de Kurogane. Celui-ci s'enfonça sans hésiter dans la jungle environante. Cependant, les poursuivant connaissaient bien mieux que lui le terrain, et ils réussirent à l'acculer au sommet d'une chute d'eau vertigineuse. Marek le héla.

- Tu es piégé ! Tu vas voir quelle est la punition lorsqu'on me tourne le dos !

Les lèvres de Kurogane s'étirèrent en un rictus méprisant. Sans hésiter, il sauta dans le vide.

Plusieurs mètres plus bas, il s'écrasa dans l'eau. Sonné par le choc, il senti le monde devenir trouble autour de lui, et l'eau ne l'aidait en rien à garder ses esprits. Instinctivement, il se laissa aller, et remonta lentement vers la surface, presque à court d'air.

A bout de forces, il se traina laborieusement sous le couvert des arbres et s'adossa à l'un d'eux. Des points noirs dansaient joyeusement devant ses yeux, ne laissant aucun doute a Kurogane ; l'évanouissement n'était plus qu'une question de minutes.

Cependant, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il vit quelques hommes, habillés très différemment de ceux auxquels il venait d'échapper, qui s'approchaient de lui.

Il sentit qu'on le transportait, mais il ne put résister plus longtemps, et le noir s'empara de son esprit.

**********

Kurogane était mort. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensa immédiatement en ouvrant les yeux. Sinon, comment expliquer que dans cet enfer un ange blond soit penché juste au dessus de lui. L'ange le dévisageait de son regard azur.

- Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! s'écria l'ange. Tu en as de la chance ! Il en faut pour survivre à une chute pareille !

Le militaire rassemblait peu à peu ses esprits.

- T'es qui toi ? finit-il par demander au moulin à paroles.

- Moi ? Je suis fye ! répondit-il, tout sourire.

- Ok, tu peux te taire ? lâcha Kuro qui tentait de se lever.

- hep hep hep, on reste assis! Je te rappelle que tu es blessé!

- M'en fout.

Fye leva les yeux au ciel, et pour bien prouvé au brun qu'il serait incapable de marcher, il appuya sa main sur la blessure que Kuro avait à la jambe.

- AAiiïeuh ! non mais t'es malade ??!

- Moi non. Mais toi tu es blessé. Alors pas bouger ! toi y en a avoir compris ?

Kurogane grogna. Se désintéressant du babillage que le blond venait de reprendre, il inspecta la chambre du regard. Le mobilier était sommaire et hétéroclite, visiblement fait par des mains non-expérimentées. Par la fenêtre, il pouvait apercevoir d'autres cabanes, ainsi que plusieurs prisonniers qui déambulaient dans la rue. Il interrompit Fye.

- Où est-ce qu'on est, exactement ?

- A Absolom, mais je suppose que tu le savais déjà. Et bien, disons qu'ici c'est la résistance. Nous luttons pour conserver un minimum de liberté, même si le directeur veut nous réduire à l'état de bêtes sauvages qui s'entretuent pour son pur plaisir de sadique. Les autres « habitants », ceux à qui tu as échappé, ce sont les outsiders. Eux, ils ont définitivement abandonné leur humanité. En fait ici c'est le camp des gentils ! ajouta-t-il en souriant sur toutes ses dents. Bon, je te laisse te reposer, moi j'ai du travail.

Kurogane soupira. Il trouvait étrange que Fye, qui avait l'air si pur, se trouve sur Absolom. Il le regarda passer devant la fenêtre, et se demanda comment quelqu'un à l'air si inoffensif réussissait à survivre dans cet enfer.

Sans respecter les recommandations du blond, Kurogane se leva et saisi une béquille à côté de son lit, bien décidé à explorer lui-même le village.

Le brun traversa plusieurs allées, passant devant des enclos à bétail, des poulaillers, etc.

En marchant, il fini par tomber sur une maison bien plus grandes que les autres, une grosse battisse surélevée.

Il voulu y pénétrer, mais fut arrêté par un homme qui le retint sur le pas de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demanda le cerbère.

- Je visite, répondit simplement Kurogane.

L'homme l'observa attentivement, et fini par lui dire que de s'il était le fugitif du clan des outsiders, il pouvait rentrer. Il l'emmena devant un personnage très charismatique. Tout comme il semblait évident que Marek était le chef des outsiders, cet homme semblait être le centre du pouvoir des résistants.

- Bonjour, dit-il, vous vous appelez Kurogane, n'est-ce pas ? Moi je suis Clow, mais tout le monde ici m'appelle Père. (le militaire haussa un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.) Le jeune Fye vous a peut-être déjà expliqué le fonctionnement de cette île ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Kurogane.

- C'est assez simple. Il y a deux clans ici : les outsiders et nous. Eux sont très nombreux, plus de 900, alors que nous sommes à peine une centaine.

Soudain, le bruit caractéristique du battement des pales d'un hélicoptère se fit entendre. Tous sortirent de la maison de Clow.

- C'est le ravitaillement, dit celui-ci. Mais il est réservé aux outsiders. (il vit le regard intéressé de Kurogane.) N'espère pas faire de l'hélico-stop, il n'atterrit jamais deux fois au même endroit.

- Mais pourquoi sont-ils ravitaillés ?

- Le directeur divise pour mieux régner. Il veut que l'on s'entretue, il observe tout par satellite.

- Et c'est ça que vous appelez liberté ? Prisonniers sur une île, et surveillez en permanence, lança Kurogane, sarcastique.

- Dans la situation présente… « liberté » est un mot qui en vaut bien un autre…

L'hélicoptère s'éloignait vers le point de rendez-vous.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, il va falloir nous aider et participer à nos travaux, dit le Père à Kurogane.

- Et puis quoi encore ?!

- Si vous voulez rester ici, ce n'est pas gratuit. Mais si vous préférez tenter votre chance à l'extérieur, rien ne vous en empêche. (Le Père regarda Kurogane peser le pour et le contre et finalement se résigner.) Bien, vous logerez dans la maison de Fye.

- QUOI ?!!

- Si vous voulez votre propre maison, libre à vous de la construire. En attendant, vous dormirez chez Fye.

Kurogane grogna, maudissant le ciel, et sorti de la maison en râlant, et avec le vague sentiment de se faire arnaquer, et de manquer cruellement de calme dans les heures qui allaient suivre…

***********

Le brun regardait Fye qui s'activait pour libérer le maximum d'espace possible. Le blond avait très lourdement insisté pour que le militaire reste allonger et se repose, ce qui agaçait profondément le principal intéressé.

Fye tentait à présent de pousser une armoire contre le mur, cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, l'armoire refusait obstinément de bouger d'un seul centimètre.

Kurgane leva les yeux au ciel, se leva, et alla aider le blond.

- Merci, dit le blond lorsque l'armoire fut à sa nouvelle place. Mais tu ne dois pas bouger !

- Je ne suis pas handicapé ! répondit Kuro. Bon, faut apporter un deuxième lit ici, non ?

- Il faudrait, en effet. Mais avant il faut le fabriquer. Ici, on a peu de stock, et des lits supplémentaires sont parfaitement inutiles.

Kurogane regarda par la fenêtre de la petite pièce. Le soleil, déjà bas dans le ciel, commençait à se coucher.

- On peut déjà commencer maintenant, si tu veux, mais on n'aura pas fini avant la nuit, et je n'ai rien pour nous éclairer, dit Fye.

- Ok, c'est bon, je dormirai à terre, grogna le brun.

- Non, non, prend le lit, c'est un ordre, dit Fye en souriant-

- Un ordre ? releva Kurogane.

Il attrapa Fye par la taille et le souleva sans effort, avant de le plaquer sur le lit.

- Là, tu n'es pas vraiment en mesure de me donner des ordres, lâcha le brun.

Fye ouvrait de grands yeux, surpris par le geste de Kurogane.

Celui-ci attrapa une couverture dans laquelle il s'enroula. Il s'adossa contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

Fye béni l'obscurité qui avait empêché le brun de voir ses joues virer inexplicablement au rouge.

De son côté, Kurogane faisait semblant de dormir…

* * *

**Voila voila^^ désolé pour le temps que je prends entre chaque chapitre --' je vais faire mon possible pour être plus rapide ^^ » **

**N'hésitez pas à me faire une pitite review :3 (pitiééééééééé )**


	3. Chapter 3

Tsubasa Absolom 2022

**Merciiiii pour les reviews X3 !!! J'ai été tellement motivée que j'ai bondit sur mon ordi (le pauvre, il s'est braqué et a buggé T.T) le plus vite possible ! **

**Je suis désolée pour le retard (encore une fois ^^ ''''') mais j'ai un peu laissé tomber cette fic pendant ma période d'examen … (vu à quel point un certain était infaisable, j'aurais mieux fais de continuer la fic…). Pour ma défense, je dois dire que je n'avais vraiment plus du tout d'inspiration pour cette fic ^^' je l'ai un peu changée par rapport au film original, sur cette partie ^^**

**Voila donc la suite de ces aventures pas très réjouissantes ^^ Bonne lecture ^^**

Lorsque le coq chanta en poussant un cri strident, Kurogane bondit sur ses pieds, cherchant machinalement son fusil, sans pouvoir retenir une envie urgente de se masser le dos tellement celui-ci le faisait souffrir. Il se rappela seulement à ce moment qu'il venait de passer une nuit sur un sol inconfortable, et que son fusil n'était certainement pas à portée de main en prison…

Ignorant superbement la douleur, tant à la jambe que dans son dos, le militaire s'étira, et fit quelques exercices d'assouplissement. Soudain, il se senti observé. Son instinct ne le trompait jamais pour ce genre de chose. Il se retourna brutalement, cherchant l'origine de cette impression… et vit Fye, confortablement allongé dans le lit, qui le regardait fixement. Le blondinet rougit en voyant le regard réprobateur de Kurogane.

- Je viens de me réveiller ! dit le blond avec un immense sourire, comme si cela pouvait justifier n'importe quel comportement.

Kurogane grogna, et repris ses étirements là où il en était, sans plus faire attention à Fye qui le regardait. Soudain, celui-ci se leva et se planta à côté du militaire, avant d'essayer d'imiter celui-ci. Au bout de 5 minutes, le blond abandonna la partie, non sans offrir un immense sourire au militaire.

- Je vais chercher de quoi faire le lit ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. Il fut coupé dans son élan par la main du militaire qui venait d'agripper le col de la chemise du blondinet.

- Je t'accompagne, dit-il calmement, d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion.

Le sourire de Fye gagna en intensité, il sorti de la maison suivit de Kurogane.

Le petit village de résistants bouillonnait autant de vie que la veille. Kurogane avait déjà vu beaucoup de villages semblables, dans plusieurs pays ; mais ce village était particulier, seuls des hommes y vivaient. Il n'y avait pas de femmes près des maisons, en train de préparer à manger pour tout le monde, ni d'enfant courant et jouant dans les rues. Ces petits détails pesaient visiblement sur l'ambiance générale. Kurogane préférait ne pas s'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait se passer, la nuit, lorsque certains d'entre eux n'en pouvaient plus, et avaient besoin d'assouvir leurs pulsions.

Tout en pensant à cela, il regarda Fye qui marchait devant lui. Sa silhouette longiligne, presque féminine, devait être un fardeau difficile à supporter dans une prison.

En grognant, il chassa ses pensées perverses, mais se promit de ne laisser personne s'approcher de Fye sans son accord.

Le blond conduit Kurogane jusqu'à la limite du village. Il était possible de se rendre sur la plage de l'île en sortant de ce côté du village, et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Fye marcha quelques minutes, avant de repérer ce qu'il cherchait. Une grotte était taillée dans la pierre, ils y entrèrent.

- Réparateur, tu es là ? cria le blond.

Une longue suite de « chtong » métalliques se fit entendre, et un homme émargea d'une salle adjacente creusée dans la roche.

- Oui, oui, présent !

L'homme, tout sourire, était crasseux, couvert de suie et de cambouis.

- Kurogane, je te présente Yukito, dit Fye. Lui, ainsi que Toya, sont nos réparateurs et mécaniciens. Ils habitent ici, parce que la marrée apporte souvent des objets sur la plage, ils récupèrent ce dont ils ont besoin. Le reste, c'est Erny qui le récupère.

-Erny ?

- Si on était ailleurs, je te dirais que c'est un charlatan, tendance arnaqueur. Mais ici, c'est plus ou moins notre super-marcher.

Kurogane haussa un sourcil, perplexe, puis reporta son attention sur Yukito. Le réparateur était plutôt beau, et semblait aussi peu solide que Fye. Pourtant, ses mains musclées devaient sûrement pouvoir déployer beaucoup de force en cas de nécessité.

Un magistral « pong !!!!! » retentit dans l'espèce d'arrière boutique de cette salle de mécanique improvisée, et un autre jeune homme déboula devant Kurogane.

- Toya, dit simplement Fye au militaire. Est-ce qu'il vous reste des planches ? On en aurait besoin pour fabriquer un lit.

Toya approuva d'un bref signe de tête, et partit chercher les planches, mais il semblait penser à autre chose.

Yukito proposa aux deux visiteurs de se rendre dans une autre partie de la grotte, qui servait de salle de réfection des objets qui leur étaient apportés. Une multitude d'engins de toutes sortes trônaient sur des étagères creusées dans la paroi. La pièce comportait également une table, ainsi que plusieurs chaises. Sur la table, un énorme moteur prenait la plus grande partie de l'espace disponible.

Kurogane regarda la machine avec un grand intérêt. Ce genre de moteur pourrait efficacement équiper un bateau, et permettre aux prisonniers de s'enfuir.

- Le moteur a l'air de vous fasciner, lança joyeusement Yukito. On l'a adapté pour ne pas avoir besoin d'essence, vu que nous n'en avons pas sur cette île. Il a fallu des années et des années pour récupérer toutes les pièces détachées et les assembler. Vous voulez le voir fonctionner ?

En disant ces derniers mots, les yeux de Yukito s'allumèrent. Kurogane se douta que les absolomiens ne devaient pas être nombreux à s'intéresser aux moteurs, et il ne voulu pas attrister le sympathique mécanicien en refusant.

Yukito alluma le moteur, qui vrombit de manière effrayante. Le carburant brulait, dégageant une odeur bizarre, ainsi que des flammes qui sortaient par le pot d'échappement.

Kurogane se figea en voyant les flammes. Des ombres dansaient devant lui, implorantes, hurlantes… Les cris résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Les flammes dévoraient tout, exacerbaient les cris. La sueur perlait sur le front du militaire, tandis que sont esprit se perdait dans la contemplation des flammes.

- Hé ! Kurogane ! Ca va ?

Fye secoua violemment la manche du brun, pour le tirer de sa rêverie. Celui-ci sursauta et failli frapper Fye par réflexe.

Il sortit, tremblant, de la caverne.

**Voila, ce chapitre est un peu court, mais il préfigure quelques révélations (et puis, il ne s'écrit pas, il stagne, il m'énerve, je passe au prochain, na !) ^^ Promis, cette fois-ci je vais essayer d'écrire le suivant un peu plus vite^^ N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me motive XD et à critiquer s'il le faut ^^'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Héhé, j'ai posté rapidement pour une fois ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça m'a donné envie d'écrire tout de suite ^^ je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire pour y répondre à part merci^^ et pour répondre aux questions, lisez la suite ;)**

**Enjoy^^**

Fye rattrapa le militaire qui s'était presque enfui de la caverne. Il était secoué de légers tremblements.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda le blond, d'un ton où toute trace de sourire ou de badinerie avait disparu.

Kurogane regardait droit devant lui, il ne paraissait pas avoir entendu la question. Les yeux braqués vers la mer, il semblait perdu bien loin de Fye, et surtout d'Absolom.

Soudain, il se tourna vers Fye.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ? articula-t-il assez difficilement, même si les tremblements cessaient progressivement.

- Quoi ?

- Pour quelle raison est-ce que tu es en prison ? Qu'est-ce qu'un type comme toi a bien pu faire pour se retrouver dans cet endroit ?!

Fye dévisagea Kurogane avec surprise, et fini par s'asseoir sur le sable, en invitant Kurogane à faire de même.

- Tu te souviens du kidnapping des deux enfants du ministre de l'armement ? lâcha-t-il, sans reprendre son sourire Colgate.

- Ca remonte à quelques années, mais… oui. Pourquoi ?

- C'était moi…

Kurogane faillit tomber en entendant cela.

- Quoi ?! Tu as kidnappé des gosses ? Tu voulais de l'argent ? C'est complètement con, kidnappe directement le ministre, et tue-le ! Ca aurait fait un con de moins sur cette terre !

- Je ne leur voulais pas de mal ! J'étais… un peu comme leur nounou. Ils ont un véritable agenda, une vie réglée à la minute près. J'ai voulu les faire sortir de là, les emmener ailleurs. Ce n'est pas une vie pour des enfants, celle qu'ils avaient. C'était juste bon pour des robots ! et leur père exigeait qu'ils soient parfaits ! Ca me faisait vraiment mal de les voir ainsi, je voulais juste changer ça… il avait murmuré ces derniers mots. Bien, sûr, quand j'ai dit ça aux 50 policiers lâchés à ma poursuite, ils ne m'ont pas cru. Évidemment. Papa-ministre avait fait tellement de foin pour retrouver sa progéniture qu'il délaissait en temps normal ! On ne pouvait pas dire, tout simplement, « oh, en fait ils étaient juste partis en promenade non-programmée ». l'amertume perçait dans sa voix.

Le blond avait visiblement fini de raconter son histoire. Avant qu'il ne puisse demander à Kurogane de raconter la sienne, celui-ci enchaîna :

- Et les deux mécaniciens ? Et Clow ? Ils n'ont pas l'air bien dangereux.

Fye réfléchit un instant.

- Yukito et Toya ont grandi ensemble, et ils ont fait les mêmes études de mécanique. D'après ce qu'on sait, ils ont détourné les fonds du garage où ils travaillaient pour payer les frais d'hospitalisation de la petite sœur de Toya. Et ils auraient fait pression sur pas mal de gens pour que le greffe dont elle avait besoin lui soit donnée en priorité. Mais ils ne parlent pas beaucoup de ça, alors ce ne sont que des informations qu'on a déduites en recoupant ce qu'ils avaient dit à certains. Il s'autorisa à faire un petit sourire chaleureux à Kurogane. Pour Clow… c'est encore moins certain. C'était un grand chirurgien, ça c'est sûr. Il parait qu'il aurait tué sa femme. En tout cas, les enquêteurs n'ont pas trouvé d'autre suspect que lui, et il y avait pas mal de preuves contre lui.

Kurogane hocha la tête. Aucun meurtrier ne se vantait beaucoup de ses crimes dans ce village. Il était vraiment du côté de ceux qui regrettaient. Il était à sa place.

- Et toi ? lança simplement Fye.

Le militaire se raidit en entendant la question. Il resta en silence.

- Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, ne te force pas. Parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas savoir ce que la personne… ce que l'autre garde de plus noir en lui.

Kurogane haussa un sourcil, signe d'intense réflexion.

- J'ai fait la guerre. Le Vietnam. J'étais pilote de chasse. La mission était de repérer et de détruire d'éventuelles caches d'armement. On a reçu des informations qui disaient qu'un village, pas loin de notre base, servait d'entrepôt pour les résistants vietnamiens. J'ai été chargé de rayer le village de la carte, à coup de Napalm. il s'arrêta un instant, pour démêler ses souvenirs et chercher comment formuler la suite. Il n'y avait rien. En fait, c'était un village parfaitement normal, et l'État-major le savait très bien. Mais ils voulaient une vengeance pour une attaque à la bombe. il regarda Fye droit dans les yeux. J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a ordonné. J'ai mis feu au village. Et j'ai vu mourir tous les habitants dans les flammes… Quand je suis rentré à la base, j'ai purement et simplement tué un commandant, un de ces cons qui nous dirigent.

Fye n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus, et d'ailleurs, Kurogane ne dirait surement plus un mot. Mais il était évident que le militaire brun ne pourrait plus jamais voir du feu sans se rappeler ce massacre.

Un son s'éleva soudain, et Fye sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds. Il couru, trainant Kurogane derrière lui.

- Vite ! C'est le signal d'une attaque des outsiders ! On doit rentrer au village !

Le militaire suivait le rythme sans difficultés, en moins d'une minute ils avaient atteint les premières huttes du village.

Clow se tenait sur une sorte de tourelle qui permettait de voir à l'extérieur du village.

Marek sortit de la lisière des bois, toujours paré de son sourire triomphant, très orgueilleux.

- Vous avez deux choses qui nous appartiennent, si je ne m'abuse. lança le chef des outsiders d'un mielleux. Une arme, et un prisonnier échappé. J'aimerais récupérer les deux, dans la mesure du possible.

Ces civilités, dites avec autant d'ironie, enflammèrent le sang de Kurogane, qui failli s'élancer hors du village, quitte à grimper au-dessus de la porte, pour aller frapper Marek et le remettre à sa place ! Mais Toya, qui les avaient suivit pour le rassemblement, le retint par le col.

- Il ne va pas attaquer maintenant. Ne provoque pas la guerre maintenant, nous ne sommes pas prêts. murmura-t-il.

Le militaire se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule, mais ne chercha plus à sortir du village pour refaire le portait du chef des outsiders.

- Je vous laisse trois jours pour y penser. En échange du délai, nous demandons 80% de votre stock de nourriture, ça me semble raisonnable, non ? ajouta Marek, toujours aussi insupportable avec son sourire.

Et il reparti vers son camps. Un archer du village le mis en joue, mais Clow lui fit signe de ne rien faire contre Marek.

- Nous avons deux jours avant qu'ils n'attaquent. Ils n'attendront pas le troisième, il faut qu'on trouve immédiatement un plan pour nous défendre ! cria Clow aux habitants. Les chefs de chaque sections, venez dans ma hutte. il jeta un regard à Kurogane. Et toi aussi.

Fye dû presque pousser le militaire jusque chez Clow, car visiblement il n'avait aucune intention d'y aller.

Dans la plus grande hutte du village, une véritable réunion martiale s'organisait. Un grand homme, noir, parla en premier.

- On doit se défendre de n'importe quelle manière ! Il faut protéger le village !

Clow regarda de nouveau Kurogane.

- Tu es un ancien militaire. Quelle stratégie te semble la meilleure ?

Le militaire s'écarta de la table où plusieurs plans de l'île étaient étalés.

- C'est votre guerre, pas la mienne. Je m'en vais.

Le type noir attrapa violemment le bras de Kurogane, avec un regard meurtrier. Cependant, Clow, les sépara.

- Tu veux partir de cette île ? C'est faisable. Il y a un bateau échoué auquel y manque juste un bon moteur. Yukito et Toya ont un moteur. Mais il leur manque un carburateur vraiment efficace pour qu'il fonctionne correctement. Sinon, tu ne dépasseras pas la zone de surveillance, et le bateau se fera exploser par un missile envoyé avec les compliments du directeur Fei Wan. Tu veux partir ?! Alors fait comme nous tous ici ! Essaie de sauver ta peau en attendant qu'un carburateur pas trop amoché finisse par échouer sur la plage.

Un flash traversa l'esprit de Kurogane.

- Un carburateur ? Les outsiders en gardent un dans la remise où ils m'avaient mis. il marcha résolument vers la porte. J'y vais.

En sortant de la hutte, il percuta une forme mince de plein fouet.

- J'ai tout entendu ! Tu ne vas quand même pas aller chez les outsiders ! Tu as survécu une fois, mais il n'y aura pas de deuxième miracle !

Fye avait presque hurlé.

- Je pars demain.

Et Kurogane se dirigea vers la cabane de Fye, pour sa dernière nuit dans le village. Le blond le suivait, morose.

Lorsque le militaire entra dans la chambre, un deuxième lit trônait le long du mur, collé au premier.

- Quand est-ce que tu as eu le temps de faire ca ? demanda Kurogane, surpris.

- Je l'ai acheté à Erny, en échange des planches de bois. On n'aurait pas eu le temps de le faire, alors j'ai préféré faire comme ça. Par contre, je ne te garanti pas qu'il soit solide. répondit-il avec un sourire éclatant qui ne masquait pas du tout ses sentiments.

Kurogane ne prit même pas la peine de se changer, il s'installa directement dans le nouveau lit. Fye le suivit.

- Tu comptes vraiment aller chez les outsiders ? dit le blond en brisant le silence qui s'était établit dans la pièce.

- Oui.

- Ok. Je viens avec toi.

Le militaire failli tomber du lit.

- Quoi ?!

- Je viens avec toi. Tu es… le premier ami que j'ai ici depuis longtemps.

Kurogane fut sur Fye en un seul bond qui fit légèrement craquer le lit. Il plaqua le blond sur le dos, menaçant.

- Il n'est pas question que tu viennes. Toi, tu reste ici, en sécurité ! Si tu sors de ce village, je te tue !

Les yeux de Fye s'agrandirent de chagrin, il détourna le visage, retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait les larmes amères qui montaient.

Kurogane regretta ses paroles dures en voyant le blond qui ne répondait pas, il tenta d'adoucir ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Si c'est un ami que tu cherche, tu n'en trouveras pas de meilleur que moi. Mais si tu meurs, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait être amis. Je reviendrai vivant, je te le jure.

Loin d'apaiser Fye, ces mots finirent l'ascension des larmes jusqu'à ses yeux. Il agrippa les vêtements de Kurogane, et l'attira vers lui. Le militaire ne résista pas, et se laissa doucement aller pour s'allonger sur Fye.

Instinctivement, il prit le blond dans ses bras, tentant de le rassurer par son étreinte. Fye réagit aussitôt en se blottissant dans les bras de Kurogane. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, et s'unirent.

Kurogane allait partir le lendemain, courant vers une mort presque certaine. Avant que la morale ne lui dicte d'arrêter tout et de renoncer à cet instant de plaisir, peut-être le dernier, Fye enlaça Kurogane, et lui enleva ses vêtements avec beaucoup d'adresse.

Le soleil se coucha sur Absolom, tandis que deux silhouettes entrelacées prévoyaient visiblement d'occuper leur nuit à autre chose qu'à dormir. Le matin serait là trop tôt, et emporterait inévitablement Kurogane avec lui…

**Voila voila^^ Je tiens à préciser que dans le film, il n'y a pas d'histoire de lit (dans le film, les hommes n'ont visiblement aucune pulsions, il n'y a même pas la suggestion d'une pulsion, hélas XD), mais j'avais trop envie de rajouter du yaoi^^ Par contre, Kurogane (appelons ainsi le héros^^) plaque bien le beau Fye (mais contre un arbre), en lui jurant toute son amitié, et en lui promettant de revenir :p **

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer ^^ ben oui, il faut me récompenser, vu que j'ai posté vite cette fois-ci ! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

**Voilaaaa ! Vite posté, quand même ^^ euh, disons plus vite que d'habitude ^^''' **

**Je crois que ce chapitre sera l'avant-dernier, cette histoire est vraiment trop difficile à écrire, elle proteste, elle m'énerve, elle se rebelle contre chaque décision que je prend, bref c'est une fic maudite ^^ je vais donc la terminer en 2 chapitres, en essayant de ne pas la bâcler^^ **

**Merci, mille fois merci pour toutes les reviews ^W^ Franchement, je devrais filmer et poster ces moment où j'en lis une, c'est impressionnant ^^ **

**Bonne lecture, enjoy ^^**

Fye serrait le bras de Kurogane dans son sommeil. Recroquevillé contre le militaire, il dormait paisiblement, un sourire aux lèvres. Le lit gardait l'odeur mêlée de Kurogane et de la sienne, et ce mélange apaisait son sommeil.

Kurogane tentait de dégager délicatement son bras de l'étreinte de Fye, sans réveiller son amant. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du se laisser aller, mais il était trop tard pour regretter. Maintenant qu'il était allé si loin avec Fye, il éprouvait un énorme malaise à partir, car il savait très bien que ses chances de revenir étaient plutôt faibles. Les outsiders étaient nombreux, et il serait difficile de déjouer leur surveillance.

Pourtant, Kurogane refusa la possibilité de rester au camp. Il n'y avait pas d'avenir sur Absolom. Les outsiders allaient attaquer, et même si les villageois parvenaient à les repousser, ce ne serait qu'une trêve avant une nouvelle attaque. Le militaire refusait de devenir un pauvre animal apeuré à l'idée de se faire attaquer par des prédateurs plus forts que lui.

Et puis, il y avait Fye… Un tel gringalet n'allait pas pouvoir se battre efficacement, il allait finir par se faire tuer. Kurogane préférait encore mourir en essayant de trouver un moyen de s'échapper avec lui plutôt que voir son Fye sans vie !

Tout en réfléchissant à cela, il fini par extraire son bras. Fye se replia sur lui-même, et colla son nez contre l'oreiller de Kurogane. Celui-ci sourit en voyant le blondinet, on aurait dit un petit chat. Le militaire fit appel à toute sa résolution pour détacher son regard de Fye, et attraper son sac de voyage. Il jeta un dernier regard à son amant avant de franchir le pas de la porte.

Kurogane traversa sans bruit le village, et sortit sans se faire voir. Il ne voulait croiser personne. Cette expédition était son affaire, et il n'y avait pas besoin que tout le village soit au courant de son départ. Il pénétra dans la forêt, avec la même assurance qu'un loup qui allait traquer sa proie.

Fye hésitait à ouvrir les yeux. Il nageait dans un tel océan de béatitude qu'il avait peur que tout disparaisse quand il se réveillerait pour de bon, que cette nuit d'amour n'était qu'un doux rêve. Il sourit bêtement en se disant que la dizaine de suçons que Kurogane lui avait faits la veille devrait surement être une preuve suffisante qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Alors, très doucement, il ouvrit les yeux pour admirer le visage de Kurogane, qui devait certainement être encore endormi.

Rien.

Le lit était vide, il n'y avait que lui. Kurogane était parti.

Fye bondit hors de la couverture, et chercha dans toute la maison, mais il n'était pas là. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Comment tu as pu me faire ça ?... Je croyais que je comptais assez pour que tu ne m'abandonnes pas. POURQUOI TU AS FAIS CA ?!

Il se laissa tomber par terre, à genoux. A cet instant seulement, il vit le petit bout de papier posé sur le lit, et qui était tombé lorsque Fye s'était précipité hors des draps.

« Je reviens, promis. »

Le blond failli sourire devant ce message très à l'image de Kurogane le Pas Bavard, qui était à peu près l'équivalant d'une déclaration d'amour enflammée et d'une promesse de fiançailles.

- Tu reviendras ? En allant seul chez les outsiders ?

Il s'habilla rapidement.

- Et si tu ne reviens pas ? Je ne passerai pas des jours à attendre et espérer que tu ne sois pas mort.

Il sorti de la cabane, serrant le message de Kurogane dans son poing.

- Je te suis, Kuro-crétin, et si tu oses mourir, au moins je ne mettrai pas longtemps à te rejoindre.

Il sourit en disant cette dernière phrase…

La forêt semblait se refermer sur Kurogane, l'emprisonnant dans son foisonnement végétal. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante, et l'air était humide. Kurogane transpirait, il s'arrêta un instant pour boire et se reposer quelques minutes. Ca ne servait à rien de marcher jusqu'à épuisement, et tomber tout cuit dans le bec des outsiders.

Le militaire s'adossa contre le tronc d'un arbre, vérifiant d'abord qu'aucun insecte dangereux ou qu'un animal venimeux n'y soit déjà.

Pendant la brève inspection, il remarqua un très fin fil noué au tronc de l'arbre, et qui remontait jusqu'aux branches. De l'autre côté, le fil se tendait au ras du sol.

Kurogane détailla le piège. Le fil était attaché à une corde, et cette même corde retenait un grand filet caché par les feuilles des arbres, et lesté par des pierres pour tomber rapidement dès que quelqu'un marcherait sur le fil. Un système de clochettes permettrait aux outsiders de savoir si une victime venait de se faire prendre.

Le militaire sourit face à l'ingéniosité de ce piège. S'il ne s'était pas arrêté pour boire, il l'aurait déclenché à coup sûr. La chance était de son côté, visiblement.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un approchait dans sa direction, de manière fort peu discrète. En quelques pas silencieux, Kurogane s'éloigna de la zone du piège, et grimpa sur un arbre voisin, aussi discret qu'un ninja.

Il guettait les bruits de pas, qui se rapprochaient toujours plus du lieu où il était. Une forme apparu dans son champs de vision, et il failli tomber de la branche où il s'était accroupi. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier, ni de se montrer. Il ne pu rien faire lorsque Fye actionna le piège…

En un instant, le blond se trouva incapable de bouger, empêtré dans le filet. Des outsiders arrivèrent à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

- Héhé, belle prise ! s'écria un gros homme très sale, plus proche du cochon que de l'humain.

- Tu l'as dit ! Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu un jeunot aussi joli chez nous. On choisi le tour aux dés ? on va avoir priorité ! c'est nous qui l'avons trouvé ! répondit un autre outsider.

- Faut voir. Ptet que Marek veut en faire quelque chose, faut lui demander. Mais il peut pas nous refuser de jouer un peu avec. Il a pas l'air d'être en manque, lui, mais c'est pas le cas de tout le monde !

Fye ne disait rien, mais sa pâleur fantomatique parlait pour lui… Il savait très bien que les hommes ne plaisantaient pas, et s'attendait aux pires souffrances avant de mourir.

Kurogane jura intérieurement. Il n'avait pas emporté d'arme, il voulait une expédition furtive, et discrète ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que cet imbécile l'avait suivit ! Il avait pourtant dit clairement qu'il reviendrait ! Finalement, il n'avait peut-être pas tant de chance que ça…

- Bonjour jeune homme, je crois que vous me connaissez déjà, je suis Marek. Tout cela était dit avec beaucoup de politesse. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas de vous laisser dans cette position peu confortable, mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, et une bonne nuit de sommeil vous fera du bien. Demain, j'aviserai de votre utilité. Marek ajouta un sourire rayonnant-sadique-flippant à sa phrase.

- Merci beaucoup de vous soucier de mon confort. répondit Fye avec le sourire Colgate-mais-je t'emmerde.

Le confort était plutôt relatif. Ceci dit, il est bien difficile de trouver du confort lorsqu'on est debout sur un petit morceau de métal pas très stable, attaché avec les mains dans le dos, et un collier garni de bouts de verre tournés vers l'intérieur au cas où il aurait eu envie de dormir. La nuit promettant d'être aussi longue que celle avec Kurogane, mais certainement moins plaisante. Et le lendemain, les hommes qui allaient se « charger » de lui allaient sûrement être beaucoup moins doux que son bel amant brun.

La nuit tomba rapidement. Les outsiders rentraient dans leurs huttes, à l'exception de trois gardes qui occupaient une tour de guet.

Fye tentait de trouver un moyen de libérer au moins ses mains, mais toutes ses tentatives n'avaient eu pour effet que de meurtrir profondément ses poignets.

Une ombre passa derrière lui, et il failli crier. Ca devait être un outsider qui pensait pouvoir prendre sa part avant tout le monde. Et bien il allait être servi, Fye comptait bien se défendre et profiter de l'occasion pour s'échapper. Il se tint prêt à bondir dès que l'occasion se présenterait. L'ombre se rapprochait de lui, lentement.

- Ne bouge pas, ne parle pas, et tiens-toi tranquille. dit-elle, près de l'oreille de Fye.

Celui-ci failli essayer de donner un coup de pied à l'intrus, mais il reconnu de justesse la voix de Kurogane.

- Kuro ?

- Oui, espèce de décervelé, blondinet stupide ! Tu croyais sérieusement que tu avais une chance de survie ? murmura rageusement le militaire.

De ses mains expertes, il enleva le carcan du coup de Fye, et délia la corde qui entravait ses poignets.

- Maintenant, on sort discrètement, tant pis pour la pièce, je reviendrai sans toi.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Ce n'était pas Fye qui avait dit ça. Kurogane eu à peine le temps de se retourner et de voir Marek avant d'être assommé.

- Kuro, pitié, réveille-toi vite ! chuchota Fye.

Le brun grogna en ouvrant les yeux. Il était allongé à coté de Fye, à même le sol d'une hutte, et gardé par un outsider qui les regardait d'un air mauvais.

Marek entra dans la hutte à ce moment précis.

- Oh, on dirait que notre invité spécial est réveillé.

Il ordonna au garde de les faire sortir. Celui-ci les agrippa, et les traina dehors.

- Bon, je suis dans un jour de clémence. commença Marek. Un de vous pourra vivre. C'est déjà pas mal, non ? Allez, faites du spectacle, on s'ennuie à mourir ici.

Le garde lança Kurogane et Fye dans la fosse d'eau qui servait visiblement d'arène pour tous les combats.

- A mains nues, ce n'est pas drôle. dit Marek, en lançant un pieu dans l'eau.

Fye regarda Kurogane, et plongea pour attraper le pieu. Ensuite, il fonça tête la première vers le militaire, qui évita de justesse l'attaque de son amant.

- Toi, tu peux survivre. Vis, je t'en prie… murmura Fye à l'oreille de Kurogane.

Le militaire lui arracha le pieu des mains.

- Je ne te laisserai pas ici, on va réussir à partir et…

Il ne fini pas sa phrase. Un sourire aux lèvres, le blond venait de s'enfoncer le pieu dans le flanc droit. L'eau prit une teinte rouge autours de Fye.

- Tu DOIS partir. Un filet de sang coulait au coin de sa bouche. Tu dois survivre, maintenant tu peux t'échapper. Ne m'oublies pas, s'il te plait. Il ferma les yeux, et glissa dans l'eau.

**Voila la fin de ce chapitre^^ Finalement, je vais encore en faire deux autres, plutôt qu'un seul ^^ j'aime bien les chapitres cours, on ne se refait pas^^**

**Je sais que c'est cruel d'avoir coupé ici, surtout que je ne poste pas vite ^^'' mais je vais tout faire pour écrire la suite le plus vite possible ^^ **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une pitite review sympa (pitié, ne me mordez pas parce que Fye s'est quasiment suicidé, c'est pas ma faute T.T)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews ^^ Comme je vous avais laissé sur un moment très légèrement euh tragique, je me suis dépêchée d'écrire la suite !**

**Petite réponse rapide aux reviews^^**

**Sayachan : Oui, Fye doit vraiment avoir un neurone suicidaire particulièrement développé ^^**

**Ayu : Hélas, cette fic est belle et bien maudite (ou alors c'est moi ?). Merci de la lire depuis le début ;)**

**Et je m'excuse auprès de Samanga à qui je viens visiblement de pourrir la santé ^^''' Désolée, mais j'ai toujours rêvé de finir un chapitre comme ça :p **

**Voila donc la suite, bonne lecture^^**

Kurogane serrait Fye contre son cœur, pour mieux sentir les très faibles mouvements de respiration de Fye. La poitrine du blond se soulevait à peine, et son pouls commençait à devenir erratique.

- Il n'est pas encore mort ? lança Marek avec un petit sourire.

Deux outsiders crièrent en entendant cela, et sortirent de la foule. Kurogane reconnu aussitôt les types qui avaient capturé Fye.

- Chef ! Ya pas moyen de le rafistoler un peu ? On n'a même pas pu en profiter !

- Ouais, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on en a un comme ça ! Et vous aviez dit qu'on pourrait l'avoir en récompense de l'avoir attrapé !

Un murmure d'approbation passa dans l'assemblée d'outsiders. Marek fit une légère grimace. Visiblement, il aurait préféré laisser Fye mourir, mais son statut de chef nécessitait quelques concessions.

- D'accord, vous l'avez mérité. Emmenez-le dans ma hutte, il y a du matériel médical. Demandez à l'ancien chirurgien de réparer un peu votre jouet, il n'est pas mortellement blessé.

Le chef des outsiders se tourna vers Kurogane, toujours avec son grand sourire.

- Hé oui, c'est l'avantage d'être les chouchous du directeur, on a même droit à du matériel médical, c'est beau, non ? Ceci dit, je ne pense pas que ton ami préfère vivre. Après tout, le sort qui l'attend une fois qu'il sera recousu n'est pas vraiment enviable, tu ne trouve pas ?

Des rires gras montèrent de la horde de outsiders, et Kurogane dut faire appel à toute sa force mentale pour ne pas les insulter. La survie de Fye en dépendait. Le blond remua faiblement, et entrouvrit les yeux.

- Laisse-moi… Je ne veux pas … vivre … à ce prix la…

- Tais-toi !

- Non. S'il te plait, ne les laisse pas me faire ça…

Kurogane serra un peu plus Fye contre lui, sans lui faire mal, et regarda Marek droit dans les yeux.

- Soignez-le !

Marek eut un sourire absolument mauvais. Il fit un signe pour que l'on transporte Fye dans sa hutte, puis sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants.

- Que va-t-on faire de toi ? Mmm, voyons… Oh, je sais ! J'ai très envie d'offrir ta tête à ce cher blond lorsqu'il se réveillera. Oui, très bonne idée, on va t'exécuter.

Deux hommes repêchèrent Kurogane, qui saisi aussitôt le poignet du premier et le tordit violemment. Il empoigna ensuite les cheveux du second, et l'envoya valser dans l'eau.

- Oh non, il ne faut pas te rebeller comme ça ! Que fais-tu de ce cher blond ? Si tu maltraites mes hommes, je m'arrangerai pour lui rendre ça au centuple, dit doucement Marek ; Kurogane se figea. Voila qui es mieux, il ne faudrait pas qu'il arrive malheur à notre invité par ta faute. Laisses-toi tuer tranquillement, s'il te plait.

Le militaire se laissa faire, l'esprit vide. Il fallait sauver Fye, c'était la priorité numéro 1. Tant pis s'il devait mourir pour ça.

Un outsider énorme, borgne, avec quelques rares cheveux en pagaille poussa Kurogane jusqu'à un bâtiment en pierre, sur lequel il était gravé « arsenal ». Il le conduisit jusqu'à une guillotine, et posa la tête de Kurogane sur le bois de la machine de mort.

L'autre outsider qui l'accompagnait saisit la corde qui actionnait le mécanisme pour libérer la lame, et tira dessus d'un coup sec.

En une fraction de seconde, Kurogane se sentit tiré vers l'arrière par une poigne puissante. Il s'écrasa lourdement au sol, avant de se relever avec toute la souplesse qu'il avait acquise au cours de son entrainement militaire.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit le borgne au dessus de son compagnon évanoui. Visiblement, il avait assommé l'outsider pour sauver Kurogane. Celui-ci l'interrogea d'un regard.

- Je suis un espion. Clow m'a parlé de vous, je risque gros pour vous aider, mais votre survie peut être capitale pour celle du village des résistants, dit le borgne, tout en fouillant dans la réserve de l'arsenal. Ah, voila ! C'est la pièce que vous êtes venu chercher. Allez aider Fye, je vais faire diversion. Normalement, il devrait pouvoir tenir le coup, il est bien plus résistant qu'on pourrait le croire. Bonne chance.

Et il sorti en portant plusieurs paquets.

Kurogane mit un instant à réaliser qu'il était toujours vivant. La pensée de Fye vint aussitôt lui rappeler que le temps ne jouait pas en sa faveur. L'espion borgne ne pourrait pas faire indéfiniment diversion. Il se posta donc à l'entrée de l'arsenal, attendant de voir si quelque chose bougeait. Soudain, plusieurs explosions retentirent dans le village des outsiders. Kurogane entendit des cris, et la voix de Marek qui tentait de dominer le brouhaha. Apparemment, l'espion avait fait sauter quelques réserves de poudres.

Kurogane sauta immédiatement sur l'occasion, et fonça jusqu'à la hutte où il avait vu Fye être emporté. Elle était sans surveillance, il y entra sans aucune difficulté.

Fye était allongé sur une table d'opération rudimentaire. Un grand bandage recouvrait son flanc droit. Kurogane fit une véritable razzia dans le matériel médical, et fourra tout ce qui lui semblait utile dans un grand sac, qu'il jeta sur son dos. Ensuite, il prit Fye dans ses bras, et s'élança hors de la hutte.

Le bruit d'explosions n'avait toujours pas cessé, et Kurogane en profita pour se déplacer discrètement jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, où il pénétra.

Avancer seul dans cette forêt n'était déjà pas simple, mais progresser avec un sac sur le dos et un blond comateux dans les bras l'était encore moins. Seule une chance insolente permis à Kurogane d'éviter deux pièges, et de ne pas tomber dans un ravin dissimulé par d'épais buissons.

Après environ une demi-heure de marche, il avait été obligé de se reposé. Il en profita pour vérifier l'état de Fye. Celui-ci semblait supporter la traversée, même si cela n'améliorait pas vraiment sa santé…

- Kuro-chan ?...

Le militaire sursauta en entendant ces mots.

- Fye ? Euh, rendors-toi, il reste encore du chemin à faire avant d'être le village des résistants.

- On est dans la forêt ? On est vivants ? ou alors je suis fou ?

Kurogane sourit légèrement en entendant cela. Il mit son sac, prit de nouveau Fye dans ses bras, repartit aussitôt pour le village.

Peu de temps après, les portes de celui-ci furent en vue. Le garde n'en cru pas ses yeux en les voyant revenir, mais il ouvrit aussitôt les portes.

- On vous croyait morts ! Il faut que vous alliez voir le Père, immédiatement !

Il les conduisit jusqu'à lui, après avoir proposé à Kurogane de l'aider à porter Fye. Le militaire lui avait jeté un regard vaguement haineux, et lui avait donné le sac de médicaments.

Kurogane donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte de la hutte de Clow pour l'ouvrir. Il trouva le chef des résistants assis dans un fauteuil de fortune, en pleine méditation.

- Oh, vous êtes de retour ? c'est étonnant, mais fort heureux. Kurogane, posez donc Fye sur le lit, il sera mieux installé, lança Clow ; le militaire déposa donc délicatement son amant. Bien, j'ai besoin de votre aide… Si vous êtes revenu une deuxième fois du camp des outsiders, ce n'est pas un hasard. Vous êtes quelqu'un de fort, aidez-nous.

Avant que Kurogane ai le temps de répondre, un homme entra dans la hutte.

- Chef, dit-il, il y a quelqu'un devant la porte du village.

Clow s leva, et couru jusqu'à l'entrée du camp. De l'autre coté des portes, un outsider tenait une longue lance rudimentaire, qu'il planta dans le sol sous les yeux de Clow. La tête de l'espion borgne était plantée sur le bout de ce pieu, couverte de sang, et figée dans une horrible grimace qui laissait présager que l'homme n'était pas mort paisiblement.

- Ceci est un cadeau de la part de Marek ! Préparez-vous à vous battre demain, cria l'outsider avant de courir jusqu'à la forêt.

Kurogane ne pouvait détacher son regard de la tête de celui qui l'avait sauvé… Il fini par se tourner vers Clow.

- C'est d'accord. Je vais vous aider à vaincre les outsiders.

**Encore un de fini ^w^**

**Bon bon, finalement, je retire encore plus ce que j'ai dit sur le nombre de chapitres à venir, vous verrez bien combien j'en ferai (ça ne fais pas très sérieux ! je sais, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à évaluer combien de temps pourra encore prendre cette fic –' quand je vous disais qu'elle est maudite !)**

**Et voila, Fye est tjrs vivant ^^ Ce n'est pas le cas dans le film, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le laisser mourir ^^ **

**Une ptite review ? :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**Coucou tout le monde^^ fidèle à moi-même, j'ai encore pris plein de retard, ne me fusillez pas T.T (c'est la faute de la fac, les profs me donnent trop de boulot T.T) Comme ce sont les vacances, je vais pouvoir recommencer à écrire ^^**

**Merciiiiiiii milles (au moins !) fois pour toutes les reviews X3 merci merci merci ^^**

**Bon, pas trop de blabla, voici le chapitre ^^ enjoy ^^**

Toya faisait inlassablement les cent pas dans la pièce unique qui composait la hutte de réunion. Des dizaines de plans étaient accrochés sur les murs, et Kurogane allait bientôt en ajouter un nouveau, celui du repaire des outsiders.

Une grande table, la sœur jumelle de celle que possédait Clow, remplissait l'espace de la pièce, et un amoncellement d'objets couvrait la couleur du bois. De temps en temps, Toya prenait une carte, puis la reposait aussitôt. L'attente semblait le ronger.

Yukito attrapa un pan de la chemise de Toya, et, tout en douceur et sourire, le força à s'asseoir.

- Tu me donnes le mal de mer, tu sais.

- Désolé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ?! c'est une réunion d'urgence !

A ce moment précis, Clow entra dans la pièce.

- Pardonnez-moi ce retard, mais il y a eu un imprévu, nous avons un problème de plus, dit-il avec un ton apaisant.

Kurogane le suivait, l'air grave.

- Nous avons dû réunir une partie des villageois pour qu'ils commencent la préparation de flèches. Nous n'avons presque pas d'armes, en tout cas pas assez pour tenir contre une attaque de grande envergure, ni pour survivre à un long siège, et nous n'avons pas non plus assez de nourriture. Toya, si tu avais réussi à trouver un plan qui s'étale sur plus de 2 jours, tu peux l'oublier immédiatement, on ne tiendra pas le coup.

Clow avait parlé sur un ton clair et net, presque chirurgical, la situation était désespérée. Il reprit :

- Je sais que tu es un excellent stratège, Toya, mais l'aide de Kurogane ne sera pas de trop.

Le mécanicien acquiesça lentement. Il fixa Kurogane, plantant son regard dans les yeux rouges du militaire. La survie du camp reposait peut-être sur ce nouveau venu.

- Alors, une idée ?

Kurogane s'avança jusqu'à la table, et y appuya fermement ses mains, comme pour les ancrer dans le bois.

- Ils n'attendront pas demain. On doit s'attendre à une attaque nocturne.

- Quoi ? hurla Toya. Jusqu'à maintenant, chaque attaque a toujours été annoncée, et on respectait ces annonces ! Pour eux comme pour nous, c'est un reste d'humanité !

- Avant, oui. Maintenant, Marek est furieux. J'ai vu ses hommes, il ne règne que par la terreur qu'il inspire, mais les outsiders commencent à se lasser de cette guerre à rallonge. Marek s'amuse, il use vos nerfs, il ne fait aucune grande attaque alors qu'ils sont presque dix fois plus nombreux. Croyez-moi, son autorité ne repose plus que sur une victoire. C'est comme un chat qui s'amuserait à torturer une souris, maintenant il va la mettre à mort par pur plaisir.

Toya venait de perdre 5 centimètres tellement ses épaules s'affaissaient sous le poids des explications de Kurogane.

- On est foutus…

- Non, pas tant qu'on respire encore. Réfléchi ! L'attaque de cette nuit sera une surprise totale, Marek sait que c'est toi qui commande, et que tu penses qu'il a autant de sens de l'honneur que toi. Il faut se tenir prêts. Une attaque nocturne, c'est forcément silencieux, il ne pourra pas envoyer beaucoup d'hommes, on peut repousser l'attaque.

Le mécanicien réfléchissait à toute allure.

- On doit poster des hommes le long de la palissade. Et il faut renforcer la surveillance ! Ou plutôt non, il faut laisser le même nombre de gardes que d'habitude, sinon ils vont se douter de quelque chose. Ah ! il faut aussi prévoir des seaux d'eau, je suppose qu'ils ne pourront pas s'empêcher d'avoir envie de brûler le village.

Tout en écoutant Toya parler, Kurogane eu un petit sourire désabusé.

- Ca ne repoussera que la première attaque, dit le militaire. Ensuite, on aura tout le camp des outsiders sur le dos. Il faut prévoir dès maintenant la seconde attaque, parce qu'il se peut très bien qu'ils n'attendent pas l'aube pour se venger si on repousse la première vague.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Toya, conscient que le militaire avait raison.

Kurogane pris le temps de bien peser ses mots, ce qu'il allait dire allait avoir du mal à passer.

- Il faut être près à détruire notre camp si nécessaire. Et à mon avis, ce sera nécessaire.

A ces mots, Toya fit un geste pour bondir sur Kurogane, mais il fut freiné dans son élan par Yukito, qui venait de se poster devant lui. Toya se mit à crier.

- Détruire le camp ?! Et puis quoi encore ?! Je faisais partie des premiers prisonniers qui ont débarqué ici, je l'ai quasiment construit moi-même ce camp ! Et toi, tu te ramènes ici, et tu dis qu'on doit le détruire ?! Pas question, on se battra à mort s'il le faut, mais on ne détruira pas notre seule et unique maison !

- Ta vie vaut donc moins qu'une cabane, Toya ? demanda Clow, toujours avec ce ton si posé, tout en se tournant vers Yukito. La tienne, et celle des autres ?...

Toya ne répondit pas, mais la colère se lisait dans ses yeux. Ainsi que la résignation.

- Bien, j'en conclu que ton choix est fait. Donne les ordres aux hommes, et tiens-toi près.

Sur ces paroles, Clow fit un signe qui voulait dire que la réunion était finie. Kurogane sortit de la hutte, et se dirigea tout droit vers celle où Fye avait été placé, une sorte d'hôpital rudimentaire, dans lequel étaient stockés plusieurs lits, et une grande collection de plantes médicinales, qu'un médecin gardait. Pour la deuxième fois, Kurogane sentit un sourire monter jusqu'à ses lèvres, mais celui-ci était purement ironique ; il repensait à ce fameux médecin, totalement hypocondriaque et obsédé par l'hygiène (autant qu'il puisse exister de l'hygiène sur cette île).

Le militaire entra dans la cabane, et se dirigea directement vers le lit de Fye. Le blond semblait endormi, mais dès que Kurogane fut auprès de lui, il se réveilla.

- Kuro-chan ?

Il ne releva même pas l'utilisation du surnom débile.

- Oui, c'est moi. Qu'… (il s'arrêta en voyant l'air pitoyable qu'avait Fye en cet instant, et se dit que lui demander « mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais à me suivre en pleine jungle bourrée de outsiders sanguinaires et psychopathes, crétin ?! » n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à lui demander maintenant, Il lui résuma rapidement la réunion, et les décisions qu'ils avaient prises). Euh… Ca va mieux ?

Fye ferma les yeux.

- Je n'ai plus mal. C'était une bonne idée d'emporter de la morphine. Et Stan le médecin m'a dit que rien d'important n'avait été touché. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as sauvé ?

Kurogane tressaillit légèrement en entendant la question. Fye l'avait posée sur le même ton indolent que les autres, mais il sentait bien que si la réponse ne convenait pas à Fye, il le perdrait. Le jeune homme lui avait demandé de le laisser mourir, et il avait ignoré cela.

- Pourquoi je t'ai sauvé ? Ca me semble clair.

Fye le dévisagea avec un air purement interrogatif. Kurogane soupira.

- Enregistre bien ça dans ton p'tit cerveau, tu n'y auras droit qu'une fois (1). Je t'ai sauvé parce que s'il y avait la moindre chance pour que tu sortes de cet enfer, je devais la saisir ; parce que si tu mourrais, moi je n'aurais plus eu de raison de vivre ; parce que je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir sans rien faire, et tout ça, c'est simplement parce que je t'aime !

Les derniers mots, il les avait presque hurlés. Peut-être pour qu'ils passent plus facilement la barrière de ses lèvres.

Fye serait peut-être celui qui lui indiquerait comment se pardonner ses fautes, et comment retrouver l'envie de se battre pour vivre ; pas seulement survivre par réflexe, par habitude, comme il l'avait fait depuis qu'il avait détruit le village au Vietnam. Peut-être que Fye lui redonnerait goût à la vie. Et en échange, Kurogane était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour le rendre heureux, même s'il n'exprimait jamais ses sentiments, il pourrait faire en sorte que Fye sente qu'il tenait à lui et…

Kurogane cessa purement et simplement de penser quand il vit une larme couler le long de la joue de Fye.

- Moi aussi…

Le militaire ne pouvait pas savoir que son amant avait dû faire taire toutes les voix furieuses dans sa tête, qui criaient que ça ne justifiait pas ça ! Que Kurogane avait accepté de le livrer à un sort pire que l'enfer simplement parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas être responsable de sa mort.

Mais la toute petite voix, celle qui disait qu'il s'en était sortit, et que maintenant tout irait bien, cette petite voix irrationnelle, c'était celle que Fye avait choisit d'écouter.

Et quand ses lèvres s'unirent à celle de Kurogane, il ne put que se dire qu'il aurait fait exactement la même chose à sa place.

Fye attira doucement Kurogane à ses côtés, tout en le déshabillant.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas raisonnable, vu ton état, fit remarquer Kurogane.

- Je m'en fous totalement. De toute façon, on va peut-être tous mourir ce soir (il sourit légèrement). Tu crois qu'un jour on fera l'amour sans qu'il y ait une menace de mort dans les 24H qui vont suivre ?

Kurogane sourit aussi.

- Promis, si on survit à cette nuit, on le fera APRES la menace de mort.

Et il reprit passionnément possession des lèvres de Fye. Ils allaient survivre, pas question de mourir sur cette île alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé le trésor qui le ferait aller de l'avant.

**Voila voila^^ désolée, ce n'est toujours pas bien long ^^ »**

**Ah, oui, je sais que je réutilise le motif (1), comme dans « what I want », mais j'ai une excuse, si si ^^ (mais non ! pas juste un manque d'imagination ^^ »). En fait, c'est juste que Kurogane parle si peu qu'un truc aussi important, il ne doit sûrement pas le répéter plus d'une fois ^^ A mon avis, c'est tout à fait son genre de dire une fois pour toute « je t'aime » comme une vérité absolue et incontestable ^^ (bon, ce n'est que mon avis, et c'est simplement pour justifier cette petite phrase ^^)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vais faire un effort (ou au moins essayer ^^ ») et poster au plus vite le chapitre suivant^^**

**Une petite review pour m'encourager ? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

**On ne l'espérait plus, mais voici enfin le chapitre 8 ! Avant tout, je tiens à présenter mes plus plates (très très très très plates) excuses à toutes celles qui suivent cette fic, j'ai eu une très longue période d'examens qui a vidé tout ce que je possédais comme imagination T.T je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'écrire quelques lignes pour cette fic, mais voila, je la termine enfin ^^ je m'étais fixé comme objectif de la finir avant la japan expo (le saint lieu de pèlerinage), mais je crois que ca va être un tout pitit peu juste ^^ »**

**Merci beaucoup à toutes mes revieweuses adorés (peut-être qu'un jour ma secrétaire chibikitsu, lisez ses fics !, me filmera quand je lis une review, ça vaut la peine ! continuez à m'en envoyer pour faire rire mon entourage :D)**

**Voici donc le chapitre 8, avec la première partie de la bataille entre les deux camp de l'île d'Absolom^^ Enjoy !**

Le soleil descendait lentement vers l'horizon, allongeant toutes les ombres d'Absolom. Les outsiders comme les résistants regardaient l'astre qui se couchait, et qui déterminerait le moment de l'attaque nocturne.

Kurogane aussi regardait le soleil rougeoyant. Fye se tenait debout à ses côtés.

- Cette nuit, tu me jures que tu ne feras absolument rien de stupide ? demanda le militaire.

- On va faire ce qu'on peut, répondit Fye avec un immense sourire, je suis naturellement stupide, je n'y peux rien.

Kurogane soupira. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il était tombé amoureux de ce débile ?

Fye vint se blottir contre le militaire, tel un petit chat recherchant de l'affection, et Kurogane referma ses bras sur lui. Bon, ça répondait à la question posée plus haut…

Le silence se fit entre eux, et le blond ne le brisa qu'après plusieurs minutes.

- Tu crois qu'on va survivre ?

-Il y a peu de chances… Ils sont plus nombreux, plus fort, mieux entraînés, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait s'en sortir. Si tous les outsiders étaient stupides, on aurait nos chances, mais Marek est particulièrement intelligent, et traitre. Il n'hésitera pas un instant à frapper dans notre dos si ça peut lui permettre de gagner.

-Alors, on va mourir ce soir, murmura Fye.

Kurogane aurait été bien incapable de dire ce que son amant pouvait bien penser en cet instant, son regard était lointain, mais aucune trace de peur ne le souillait. Il semblait vaguement nostalgique, c'est tout. En voyant que Kurogane l'observait, il lui offrit un superbe sourire.

- Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Depuis que je suis ici, la mort me guette à chaque instant. On lutte pour notre survie, mais au fond cela ne fait que retarder l'échéance, on finira tous par mourir ici, oublié par le monde extérieur (il se blotti un peu plus entre les bras de Kurogane, et celui-ci senti son cœur faire un looping-triple-saut-périlleux). Mais je t'ai rencontré. C'est d'une mièvrerie à tomber par terre, mais je sais que mourir avec toi ce soir, ça ne me rend pas triste. Avant, je voulais mourir parce que je ne supportais pas cette vie ici… Maintenant, je veux simplement qu'on meure ensemble.

Le tout dit avec un sourire de star, comme si c'était une simple conversation badine. Kurogane glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Fye.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir ce soir. C'est un ordre. Tu n'as absolument pas le droit de mettre fin à tes jours, tu vas te battre, et tu vas vivre, dit-il avec autorité à son blondinet.

Sans protester, Fye acquiesça. Il ne servait à rien de discuter d'un avenir dont il n'avait pas la maitrise, ils allaient attendre et voir.

La nuit était tombée depuis une demi-heure. Tout semblait parfaitement calme. Les résistants se tenaient prêts à la défense, tendus comme des arcs. De petits insectes faisaient un très joli bruit dans la nuit, modulant ainsi le bruit du silence. On aurait presque pu entendre l'herbe pousser, ou même les outsiders avancer pas à pas dans l'herbe qui poussait.

Sous le couvert des buissons qui bordaient le camp, ils avançaient lentement, toujours convaincus que l'effet de surprise allait jouer en leur faveur. Marek dirigeait les opérations, et savourait à l'avance sa vengeance. Il allait tuer Clow, sans aucun doute possible, et ensuite planter sa tête sur une pique, pour parader dans tout le camp. Les résistants se rendraient, il les exécuterait et prendrait le contrôle total de l'île.

Les outsiders avaient atteint la position stratégique, assez près du camp pour tirer une volée de flèche, et assez loin pour ne pas être immédiatement repérés. La lune, pleine et scintillante, jouait en leur défaveur, mais Marek avait prévu toutes les conditions climatiques possibles dans son plan il n'avait pas besoin d'une nuit noire pour emporter la victoire. Souriant, il leva son poing droit, avant de l'ouvrir et de l'abaisser. Le signal du début de l'offensive…

Un cri s'éleva dans le rang des résistants lorsqu'une flèche enflammée toucha une des habitations. Pourtant, elle ne fit quasiment aucun dégât, Kurogane avait prévu cette possibilité, et des seaux d'eau étaient prêts, placés en réserve à coté de chaque cabane. Cependant, il se demanda s'il serait possible d'éteindre tous les incendies avant que Marek attaque.

Une volée de flèches enflammées éclaira le ciel, et tandis que quelque hurlait « à couvert ! », le militaire abandonna toute idée de sauver les habitations. La poignée de résistants qui avait été affectés pour éteindre les incendies ne pourrait pas lutter contre tous ces projectiles, et aucun homme supplémentaire ne pouvait être détaché de la future bataille.

Le visage de Marek était déformé par un immonde rictus de joie mêlée de haine. D'un second mouvement du bras, il commanda la seconde attaque. Les outsiders lancèrent un cri de guerre, et se ruèrent vers le camp des résistants.

En quelques minutes, la débâcle avait été totale. Les outsiders n'avaient mis qu'une poignée de secondes pour défoncer la porte du village, et s'y déverser. Les résistants se défendaient avec ardeur, mais le nombre d'outsiders semblait croitre à chaque seconde.

Kurogane donnait de larges coups de sabre dans la masse d'outsiders. Il avait abandonné son arc dès que ceux-ci avaient pénétré dans le camp. Tout en se battant, il faisait appel à ses plus profonds sens de militaire pour garder un œil sur Fye, et trancher tout ennemis qui oserait penser à égratigner son blondinet. Se fut pourtant Fye qui sauva la mise à Kurogane, le débarrassant d'un outsider qui menaçait de lui enfoncer son épée dans le dos.

-Merci, haleta Kurogane.

-De rien, tâche de ne pas te faire tuer, répondit Fye en souriant, tout en plantant sa propre épée dans le ventre d'un outsider.

Kurogane lui jeta un regard noir pour cette remarque, et se vengea sur un pauvre outsider qui ne lui avait rien fait (enfin, pas encore).

Malgré le nombre des soldats de Marek, l'attaque semblait tourner petit à petit à l'avantage des résistants. Sans l'effet de surprise, le nombre d'outsiders était visiblement insuffisant pour détruire la résistance. Marek cracha sur le sol, et trancha la tête d'un résistant avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé. L'odeur du sang qui régnait dans le camp le rendait ivre de mort. Ses hommes perdaient du terrain, il le savait, et abandonna le combat pour se mettre à la recherche de la seule personne qui l'intéressait.

Dans toute la mêlée, seul Kurogane (habitué aux combats et donc à regarder l'ensemble des combattants autant que possible) remarqua une ombre qui se mouvait jusqu'à une certaine hutte.

Clow se tenait près de la fenêtre du premier étage de sa cabane, assez en hauteur pour voir la situation dans sa globalité. Il veillait sur les résistants, son arc à la main, tirant sur les outsiders qui s'approchaient trop de l'un ou l'autre de ses « enfants ». Ses mains ne tremblaient pas, il décochait chaque flèche avec une extrême précision, et à chaque flèche un ennemi tombait. Pourtant, il n'avait pas pu empêcher la mort de plusieurs résistants, bien trop à son gout.

Entièrement concentré sur sa tâche, il n'entendit pas les pas qui faisaient légèrement grincer l'escalier, il ne senti pas le tueur approcher dans son dos. Un ultime instinct de conservation le fit se retourner au moment même où Marek abaissait son poignard. L'objet de mort manqua le cœur de Clow, mais Marek le plongea le ventre du Père jusqu'à la garde.

-Je crois que j'ai gagné, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Clow. Dis à tes hommes de se rendre.

Clow faisait un effort inhumain pour rester debout, et digne.

-Pas question. Même sans moi, ils sont capables de se défendre et de survivre. Quelqu'un d'autre les mènera à la victoire.

Marek ricana, et s'éloigna d'un pas.

- J'attends de te voir tomber devant moi, le spectacle de ta mort est particulièrement agréable à regarder.

Soudain, il fit un bond sur le côté. Il avait repéré un mouvement à l'extrême limite de son champ de vision.

- Tiens donc, fit-il en sortant son épée de son fourreau. On se retrouve enfin. Je suppose, cher Clow, que tu pensais à lui quand tu disais que quelqu'un les mènerait à la victoire. Ou alors était-ce à Kurogane, ton petit nouveau ?

Toya leva son épée, et l'abattit sur Marek. Celui-ci para et s'éloigna de son adversaire.

- Soit, je me retire ce soir, j'ai fait la première part du travail. A demain, j'aimerais que vous fassiez la connaissance du reste de mes chers outsiders.

Et sans attendre une réaction de Clow ou Toya, il sauta par la fenêtre, atterrissant sur le sol avec souplesse, et disparu dans la nuit. Toya sonda les ombres des bâtiments et le champ de bataille, mais Marek demeurait invisible.

- Quel sale rat ! lança Toya

Un cri plus puissant que les autres retenti t dans la nuit, et les outsiders se replièrent. Aucun résistant ne tenta de les suivre, il y avait trop à faire dans la ville. Les plus forts remirent la porte en place, la calant avec d'énormes morceau d'arbres, tandis que le reste des survivants s'activait à éteindre les derniers incendies. Finalement, le village avait gagné un court sursis.

Kurogane et Fye coururent vers la hutte de Clow. Kurogane avait prévenu Toya de ce qu'il avait vu, mais il fallait être sûr que Clow et lui étaient toujours en vie.

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers à toute allure, avant de voir la scène qu'ils redoutaient tous les deux.

Clow était allongé dans son lit, le poignard de Marek toujours fiché dans son ventre. A coté de lui, Toya semblait absent. Il regardait Clow sans le voir.

- Non… murmura Fye.

Kurogane s'approcha du lit, et Toya ne bougea pas.

- Il faut enlever ça, dit le militaire en désignant le poignard. Et cautériser au plus vite.

Un vague sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Clow.

- Je suis condamné, Kurogane. Je ne suis pas mort sur le coup, mais il a bien dû toucher un organe. Nous n'avons ni médecin, ni chirurgien autre que moi. Et les médicaments que tu as ramenés ne suffiront pas. La plaie va s'infecter. Avec un peu de chance, je serai mort avant que le soleil se lève. (Il regarda Toya et Fye) Pourriez-vous sortir quelques instants, je dois parler à Kurogane.

Tel un zombie, Toya se laissa entrainer par Fye, qui le poussa dehors et le suivit.

- Kurogane… Prends ma succession. Je veux que tu mènes les résistants, demain. Avec toi, ils ont peut-être une chance de s'en sortir en vie… s'il te plait, devient leur Père pour moi.

Le militaire s'assit aux côtés du mourant.

- Je refuse. Je ne suis pas fait pour donner des ordres, choisissez Toya. Les hommes le respectent, il est ici depuis le début.

- Peut-être, mais il n'est pas fait pour cela… il refusera tout compromis, il ne veut aucune mort alors que c'est inévitable.

- Je l'appelle, ce n'est pas à moi à accepter ce rôle. Et ce n'est pas non plus ma tâche que veiller jusqu'à … ce matin. C'est lui qui doit être près de vous, pas moi.

Et sur ces mots, il se releva, et alla chercher Toya.

- Clow veut te voir, mentit-il.

La vie revenait dans les pensées de Toya, et il s'élança vers l'étage. Yukito l'avait rejoint, il fit un bref signe pour remercier Kurogane, et alla rejoindre Toya.

Fye s'approcha doucement de Kurogane.

- On a survécu, finalement…

- Oui, fit Kurogane. Mais ils vont revenir, demain sûrement.

- Tu as un plan ? Ou alors, c'est la fin ?

Kurogane plongea un instant dans ses pensées, envisageant toutes les possibilités.

- Il faut que j'en discute avec Toya.

Un bruit s'éleva. Quelqu'un soufflait dans une corne. Tous les villageois se rassemblèrent autours de la hutte de Clow. Kurogane était monté voir ce qu'il se passait.

Clow était toujours à la même place, mais ses yeux étaient fermés, et aucun souffle ne soulevait sa poitrine. Kurogane avait vu beaucoup de mort, et il su immédiatement que la vie avait quitté Clow. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues de Toya, et Yukito serrait sa main sur son épaule, tentant de lui communiquer son soutien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda Toya. Il ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il envisageait pour le futur…

Clow avait été comme un vrai père pour Toya, et Kurogane se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas du lui parler du camp sur son lit de mort.

- Il a dit que tu devais prendre sa succession.

Se sentir responsable des autres résistants allait peut-être pousser Toya à tenir, et placer sa douleur au second plan. Peut-être.

**Voalaaa ! fin de l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Le dernier est déjà quasiment fini, donc je peux maintenant affirmer que ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre ^^ pas très long, comme toujours, en retard, comme toujours. Je vous demande pardon à genoux T.T**

**Merci de continuer à me lire, et à dans pas longtemps ! (j'espère !).**


	9. Chapter 9, fin!

**Chapitre 9**

**Voila enfin ce dernier chapitre, ma fic se termine ! je ne pensais pas arriver au bout tellement elle a été difficile à écrire ^^ » je ne suis pas douée pour les fins et j'ai l'impression que celle-ci est bâclée è.é mais je n'y peux plus rien, je n'arrive pas à la changer ^^ » mille mercis d'avoir lu et suivit cette fic, malgré les hum… forts nombreux retards et délais entre deux chapitres ^^ » **

Marek n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de lancer la seconde attaque. Les rescapés de l'attaque nocturne l'avaient suivi jusqu'au camp, et en quelques heures tous les outsiders valides avaient été réunis. Un flot d'hommes avides de violence allait se déverser sur le camp ridicule des résistants. Clow était mort, c'était la plus grande victoire acquise depuis le début de cette guerre ! A présent, la ville n'avait plus que deux dirigeants, un militaire revêche qui n'inspirait pas confiance et un jeunot au sens de l'honneur trop développé. Marek se réjouissait en pensant qu'aucun de ces deux là n'avait la finesse de Clow. La victoire était à portée de main, il allait réduire à néant les résistants. Cerise sur le gâteau, il allait pouvoir se venger de Kurogane, cet immonde arrogant qui lui avait volé son lance-roquette ! Il allait le torturer, non, mieux, il allait torturer sous ses yeux le gamin blond qui semblait lui tenir à cœur, ensuite il tuerait Fye, et seulement après il exécuterait Kurogane dans le sang de son ami. Merveilleux programme, cela lui remplissait le cœur de joie.

Au son d'une corne, toute la troupe d'outsiders se mit en route, sans se dissimuler. Il fallait faire le plus de bruit possible, frapper sur des tambours, et démoraliser l'adversaire qui était déjà en nombre nettement inférieur. Une machine de mort était en marche.

Le camp des résistants était tout proche. La marée d'outsiders se fendit pour laisser passer un immense bélier porté par cinq hommes qui transpiraient abondamment sous l'effort. La porte ne résista qu'aux deux premiers coups. Au troisième, elle vola en éclats, et l'armée d'outsiders pénétra sans résistance dans le village, agrandissant l'ouverture à coup de massues.

Marek exultait, enfin il était dans le camp, avec une armée dévastatrice, les résistants n'avaient plus qu'une seule possibilité : se rendre pour espérer mourir rapidement.

Son enthousiasme disparut immédiatement quand ils arrivèrent au cœur du village. Tout était désert. Il envoya des hommes vérifier les maisons, mais il ne restait pas une âme dans le camp des résistants.

- Bande de lâches ! Ils ont fui ! hurla Marek.

- Dix contre un, je trouve que c'est ça la véritable lâcheté ! lui répondit une voix.

Marek chercha du regard qui lui avait répondu.

Sur une tour, à l'extérieur de la ville, Kurogane se tenait fièrement dressé, défiant à lui seul l'armée de Marek.

Le chef des outsiders était trop loin pour voir le visage du militaire, mais il sut qu'il avait perdu, Kurogane avait gagné la partie. C'était un militaire entrainé, et tous les résistants avaient déserté le camp.

Marek se senti tomber, et fit un effort pour rester droit. Il allait mourir, soit, mais dans la dignité.

Lorsque Kurogane pointa le lance-roquette vers les outsiders, Marek eut une dernière pensée de regret. Il aurait dû prévoir que les résistants pouvaient abandonner la ville, la sacrifier pour gagner. Il se désintégra avec un vague sourire aux lèvres.

Les écrans s'affolaient, une tache rouge venait d'apparaître sur le radar.

- Monsieur le directeur ! Monsieur le directeur ! Il y a un problème ! On a repéré une intense source de chaleur, ce n'est pas normal.

Fei Wan Lead s'approcha de l'écran de contrôle.

- C'est peut-être un feu de forêt ? suggéra-t-il.

- Non, c'est bien trop puissant, et ça a déjà disparu des écrans.

Un rictus malsain naquit sur les lèvres du directeur.

- Je m'en charge. Préparez l'hélicoptère et des armes, ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas amusé sur Absolom.

En quelques minutes, l'hélicoptère avait été apprêté, et le directeur y entra, sans se départir de son rictus de joie malsaine. L'hélicoptère possédait des réserves de napalm, et quoi qu'aient fait les prisonniers, ils allaient être un parfait défouloir, exactement comme une fourmilière que l'on décide de brûler pour le simple plaisir de voir les fourmis s'agiter désespérément pour éteindre le feu.

Kurogane serra Fye dans ses bras, maintenant qu'ils étaient loin du regard des résistants qui voulaient acclamer encore une fois leur « héros ». Il ne supportait pas cela. Il avait trouvé une certaine paix en rencontrant ce blondinet écervelé, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que tuer avait de nouveau un sens pour lui. Tant que la survie de Fye serait en jeu, il se battrait pour le défendre, mais pas un seul mort de plus. Il avait insisté pour que les outsiders survivants soient intégrés au camp des résistants, même si cela prendrait du temps. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas été exécutés.

Fye se blottissait contre la poitrine de Kurogane, avec un plaisir évident. Ils étaient tous les deux en vie, et le militaire semblait presque tendre, autant profiter un maximum de ce rare moment. Peut-être que finalement, la vie lui offrait une petite lueur d'espoir, un lendemain qui ne serait autre chose que de la résignation.

Soudain, Kurogane leva la tête. Le bruit typique des palles d'un hélicoptère vrombissait dans l'air. Un fin sourire s'étira sur le visage du militaire.

- Finalement, ce n'était pas tout à fait terminé.

Fei Wan signala au pilote l'endroit où atterrir, la seule clairière praticable de l'île. L'hélicoptère se posa doucement, les herbes se baissant à son approche. Le directeur saisit un pistolet, et descendit de l'appareil. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait mis un pied à terre, il sentit une violente piqûre dans sa nuque. Il ne put même pas se demander quel insecte s'en était pris à lui, il s'effondra simplement sur le sol.

Lorsque le directeur s'éveilla, le monde semblait tourner autours de lui. Il lui fallut du temps pour que les contours des choses cessent d'être flous et qu'il se rappelle de ses derniers souvenirs. Quand il eut compris où il était, une bouffée de panique s'empara de lui, et il sombra de nouveau dans le néant.

Toya serra la main de Kurogane avec force.

- Merci pour tout. Pars avec Fye, tu es le seul à savoir piloter cet engin. Fais savoir au monde entier les conditions inhumaines dans lesquelles nous vivons. Je veux que plus aucuns de ces salauds ne dirigent une prison.

Kurogane regarda le directeur.

- Ne le tuez pas, c'était aussi dans le marché, dit-il.

- Il y a des choses bien pires que la mort, tu le sais autant que moi. Je crois qu'il est temps que ce porc y goûte un peu.

Le militaire n'approuvait pas les paroles de Toya, mais il ne pouvait pas s'interposer dans cette vengeance. Il tourna donc le dos au camp des résistants, suivi de près par Fye.

Les amants s'installèrent dans le cockpit de l'hélicoptère, et Kurogane appuya sur plusieurs boutons afin de démarrer l'appareil. Au moment où les palles se mirent à tourner, il murmura.

- Maintenant, on pourra le faire sans craindre de mourir demain.

Fye n'avait pas entendu précisément les mots, mais il sentit toute la promesse contenue dans le ton qu'avait employé Kurogane. Il lui sourit, et caressa la joue de celui qu'il aimait. Il savoura le fait de voir Kurogane rougir très légèrement, et grogner un peu.

- On va vivre…

(Beaucoup plus tard…)

Le grand appartement urbain convenait parfaitement à Kurogane, car il ne se sentait pas étouffé par les murs, l'espace était suffisant pour lui permettre d'être parfaitement à l'aise. Ce n'était pas forcément l'avis de Fye, qui n'aimait pas savoir que ce bel appartement avait été financé par le contribuable.

L'histoire de la prison privée avait fait un véritable scandale, soulevant la colère de l'opinion publique. Au fond d'eux, la pluparts des gens craignaient vaguement les erreurs de justice qui pourraient les concerner, un peu comme certains craignaient d'être internés sans être fous, ou enterrés vivants, ou débranchés alors qu'ils étaient dans le coma mais conscients. Ce genre de peurs touchait les gens, et ils se sentaient concernés. Le cas de Fye avait été revu, et les juges l'avaient déclaré innocent. C'était l'élément qui avait déclenché des vagues de manifestations contre les prisons privées.

Lorsque Fye se remémorait les longues marches dans les rues des capitales, avec son visage au dessus des slogans « Ils ont enfermé un innocent ! », il avait toujours une pensée amusée pour les nuits qu'il passait avec Kurogane. Pas si innocent que ça…

Tous les prisonniers avaient été soit graciés, pour les cas mineurs, soit redirigés vers des prisons conventionnelles pour les cas les plus graves. Kurogane avait miraculeusement échappé à la prison (il avait quand même tué son supérieur) grâce à un outsider. Celui-ci avait été mis en prison juste après l'attaque du village, il avait refusé de participer au massacre. Marek avait transformé tout son système de valeurs, usant sa conscience jour après jour, mais quand il fut libéré, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde, et dénonça le supérieur de Kurogane pour avoir donné un ordre inutile et dangereux qui avait entraîné des morts de civils. Les autorités n'avaient pas voulu que l'affaire s'ébruite, ils avaient donc discrètement acquitté Kurogane pour se consacrer efficacement à calmer l'opinion publique.

Fye avait reçu une belle somme d'argent pour les années passées en prison, et son avocat lui avait obtenu d'exorbitants dommages et intérêts, malgré les protestations du jeune homme qui demandait seulement de quoi vivre en attendant de trouver du boulot. Mais son avocat, un certain Komui Lee, avait l'air de parfaitement savoir ce qu'il faisait, et comptait visiblement utiliser ce procès pour se faire (encore plus) connaître. Fye avait simplement capitulé.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de Kurogane et posa ses lèvres dans le cou du brun. Il remonta doucement vers les lèvres chaudes de son amant, sensuellement, et l'embrassa.

- Je crois bien que j'aime cette nouvelle vie. Pas toi ? fit-il.

Kurogane se laissa simplement tomber dans le divan, entraînant Fye dans sa chute. Celui-ci se retrouva inexplicablement à cheval sur les hanches de Kurogane.

- A ton avis ?

Fye sourit.

- Je crois bien que oui.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Fye éclata de rire.

- Et le prince charmant et la princesse vécurent heureux pour toujours…

- Mais n'eurent pas d'enfant, dit Kurogane qui semblait juger bon de le rappeler.

- Fin.

(Comme l'a dit Fye : FIN)

**OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUI ! j'ai enfin fini cette fic TT (larmes de joie). J'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverais jamais ! La grande déesse des fanficeuses s'est toujours arrangée pour venir m'inspirer quand il ne fallait pas, et la grande déesse de la flemme m'a tenue trop longtemps éloignée des claviers.**

**En tant qu'auteuse minable, et en retard dans ses délais, je me permets quand même de vous demander (implorer ?) une petite review, plize ! **

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fic, malgré mes trop nombreux retards. J'en profite pour remercier mille (et plus) fois celles qui me suivent depuis le début (elles s'y reconnaîtront ^^). Merci mille fois ! **


End file.
